


Temptation

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Dark Theme, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, bad language, vampire, violent scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray never thought that her last year of school would present her with the chance of having a new "life". But with many challenges to face and the struggles to hold onto her last ounce of humanity, will she be able to find room for a new love? This is her journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

CHAPTER 1

 

_As your bony fingers close around me_  
 _Long and spindly_  
 _Death becomes me_

Quinn was tired. Walking alone at night, even in a city like Columbus, was not the safest choice for a girl of her age but she had nowhere to go. She couldn’t go home. She couldn’t go back to the place that had kept her hidden for the past days. She was alone and homeless. So, she wandered around the empty streets with no destination or scope in her life. She hadn’t been fed for days and her energy levels were running low. She could feel it in her cold veins. She had no real friends, nor she could go back to her Father who had kicked her out for something she hadn’t even wanted. Had she been conscious enough, she would have probably kicked Puckerman in his junk, rather than having it inside of her. And her Mother, instead, was gone.

 

What to do? Where to go?

 

“Hey sweetie, what are you doing around here all alone?” A blonde haired man slowed his car, following her as she walked down the sidewalk. “Can I give you a lift? Or maybe we could have a drink huh?” He forced a charming smirk out, although his eyes were saying a totally different thing. Quinn just kept on walking, ignoring his advances and fighting the urges filling her body. “C’mon baby, I won’t hurt you.” He purred out and stopped the car few miles ahead of her, effectively blocking her path on the crosswalk.

 

“I am not interested.” She didn’t even stare up at him. The more she tried to ignore his sleazy ways, the better it would be for her and for the guy.

 

“Oh please. Wanna tell me that a pretty girl like you isn’t interested in guys? I hardly believe that you are a rug muncher” He put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from walking away. “I bet I could fuck that sinful behavior out of you.” He pinned her against the side of his car, lips against her neck and hands fumbling with the zip of his pants.

 

“So, you are one of those pathetic assholes huh?” She gritted out and freed herself out of his grip, grabbing him by his neck with one hand and lifting him off the ground, effortlessly. “You are one of those hypocrite men who would live off the Bible values but would have no qualms about raping someone? As long as it keep those sinful homosexuals in line?” She dug her nails into his skin, ripping it and feeling his veins burst under the pressure. “You are a disgusting piece of filth.”

 

“Please. Please. Let me go…” He scratched at her wrist with both hands, trying to escape from her suffocating grip but to no avail. She was stronger than he was.

 

“And let you hurt some innocent girl, just because she says no? Not going to happen. Plus, I am so fucking hungry.” Her face morphed into her “game” mode and her mouth latched on his jugular, feasting on his neck as if it was her last meal. She could feel the life slipping out of his body into hers, making her strength power up and senses become more alert. “Goodnight, asshole.” She discarded the body to the side and jumped in his car, borrowing the vehicle for the rest of the night.

 

She grabbed her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans, staring at the worn out picture of her daughter staring back at her. There was no chance for her to get Beth back, not with her new condition. But she would be damn sure to protect her as long as she lived and it was going to be for a long time. She turned the engine on and roared the car back to life, before speeding off into the night.

Next destination: Lima.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Can we talk about this, Rachel?” Finn walked after the brunette, who was too busy stapling flyers to the trees in the neighborhood to even pay attention to him.

 

“It’s no use, Finn. I thought you’d be better than this. Are you really that self-centered to notice how much your friends need you? Things with Quinn had never been easy, of course, but she is our friend and she is missing. We cannot let it go, without contributing to finding her.” Rachel held the flyers under her armpit and stared back at the tall guy, who rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“We are not the police, Rach. We don’t have cars nor their network. Let them do their jobs and focus on the summer before our last year of high school.” He tried to cup her cheek, but she pulled away and went back to her task, along with some of the other Glee members who had volunteered to help.

 

“I can’t believe you, Finn. Maybe, it was a mistake to get back together if you cannot step out of your selfish bubble to help a friend out. I thought you were better than that, but I should have listened to Quinn.” She turned to walk away, until Finn grabbed her wrist and kept her there. “Let me go, Finn.”

 

“What did that bitch tell you?” He grabbed her by the arms and stared down at her, shaking her lightly as rage and humiliation raised in his body. “I should have dumped her sooner, after she spread her legs for my best friend. What an ungrateful piece of shit.” He stared out in space before focusing back onto the brunette in his arms. “You won’t leave me again. We belong together, remember? Say it, Rachel.”

 

“Hey!” Mike dropped the flyers onto the ground and ran up to the couple, shoving the tall quarterback aside and stepping in between the two lovers, shielding Rachel with his taller frame. “Do not touch her like that anymore, you got me?”

 

“Calm down, man.” Finn tried to step closer to the singer, who rubbed her arms and stayed behind Mike. “C’mon Rach, tell him we were just talking. I am sorry I got mad, but you know that Quinn can be a bitch even without being here to tear us apart.”

 

“Do not talk about her like that, jerk.” Mike swung his fist at him, sending him to the ground with one punch. He rubbed his aching knuckles and watched the taller guy spit blood on the sidewalk. “Leave, before I make it impossible for you to play football this year.”

 

“This conversation is not over, Rachel.” He got back on his feet and walked away, kicking a trashcan on his way to the car.

“Don’t worry about him.” The brunette dancer rubbed her back in a comforting way, deciding to keep an eye on the quarterback for any future outburst.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Mike had just come back to an empty house, after a long day spent stapling and distributing flyers around Lima. Despite their differences, he and Quinn had developed a sort of secret bond over their high school grades and passion for music; even if she never said it out loud, playing the piano was something she would have loved to pursue in a more professional way, hadn’t it been for her Father’s opposition. He knew what it meant to always match up their parents’ expectations and grant their personal wishes for their future, even if it would cost them their own dreams. It was the same for him and his passion for dancing.

 

He was in the kitchen, roaming for something edible, when the knock on the door happened. It was almost 11 PM, so it was a bit odd for any friend or family to come and drop by the house. Mike grabbed his dad’s precious baseball bat from the hallway and held it high above his head, as he opened the door with his free hand, ready to swing at anyone who could threaten his life.

 

“Hey Mike.” Quinn was casually leaning against his doorway, smiling at him in a relaxed yet mischievous way. It gave him chills and not the good kind.

 

“Quinn, where have you been? We were sick worried about you.” Mike dropped the bat on the floor and went in for a hug, but she took a step back, slipping her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? I can take you to a hospital, my dad…”

 

“I am not…look, I don’t have anywhere else to go and you were one of the very few friends I had here.” She took her beanie off, revealing short and wild blonde hair under it. “I am not the same girl, Mike and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Why would you hurt me? We are friends, remember?” He tried to get her inside the house, but she stopped before stepping in the doorway as if she couldn’t move forward. “Quinn?”

 

“I will explain you everything, Mike, I promise. But long story short, I am not myself anymore.” She whispered sadly and stared up at her best friend’s. “The car accident that killed my mom didn’t kill me, but left me agonizing and almost dead. I was found and I was given a second chance at living this life, but everything comes with a price.”

 

“What price?” He stared at her with an even more confused look on his face.

 

“Remember when we watched Buffy re-runs in your room, Mike? They are not just fiction. There are different creatures out there…” She pointed out in the darkness, before pointing straight back to herself. “I am no longer a human being, Mike. I am a vampire…” She looked back at him, with golden and glowing eyes and her elongated canines.

 

“You are kidding me, right? This is a joke.” He held onto the doorway, having witnessed her change into the morphed face and back to her flawless look. “How…Are you going to drink from me?” He stuttered and pondered what to do. Hurt his friend to save himself? Risk his life?

 

“I have no intentions of hurting you or I would have found a way to get myself invited in your house, to attack you.” She ran a hand through her messed hair and sighed in deeply. “I need your help. I am mostly in control of my needs but I still need to feed and I thought that with your dad working at the hospital, you could help me stay on the line and get some blood supply without attacking anyone? I could mix it with animal blood, but it doesn’t provide me with the same kind of nourishment. I know it’s a lot to ask and I’d totally understand if you didn’t want to help.” She went to turn away, when a gentle hand grasped her cold one.

 

“Come inside. Do you have a place to stay?” He pulled her inside and shut the door closed, setting the bat back in its rightful place.

 

“Not really. I got emancipated from my father while I was away, so I wouldn’t have to move with him if I ever came back.” She took her jacket off and rubbed the back of her neck. “I will find a job and rent some shithole, with low rent.”

 

“Nonsense. My parents are never home, they won’t mind if you move into the pool house. You’ll have your privacy, better than living in the basement or in one of our guest rooms.” He led her outside, through the backyard toward the small yet comfortable pool-house. “Can I ask you a few random questions, though?”

 

“Of course.” She sat by the pool and took her shoes off, dipping her feet in the cold water.

 

“Can you stand in the sun? If not, how can you still try and maintain an ordinary appearance like going to school? Are you really allergic to garlic? Do wooden stick in the heart kill you, like Buffy used to? Do you sparkle?” He chuckled at the last question, earning a soft slap upside the head.

 

“I have this tattoo, that sort of protects me from burning into the sun but shadows are more my thing, anyway. My sire had me doing it soon after she turned me.” Quinn kicked the feet in the water and showed him the mark on the right side of her ribcage. “Not allergic to garlic, but it affects my breath. Wooden sticks hurt me, but it takes silver to actually threaten my life.” She stared at him who nodded softly. “Thanks again for everything, Mike. I owe you, big one.”

 

“You are my best buddy, Q.” He bumped her shoulder with his and wrapped an arm around her back, tucking her into his side.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

When Mike had called her, she couldn’t really believe to what he was saying. Quinn had come back. She was safe and staying at his house, after having gone missing for long weeks. She had really thought the worst had happened. Her heart was almost going to break at the thought of never seeing Quinn’s face ever again, nor feel her realistic yet very encouraging words fill her ears and fuel her dreams.

As soon as she had hung up on him, she had slipped into her flats and grabbed her car keys to drive to his place and see Quinn herself. She trusted Mike, but seeing the blonde with her own eyes and ensuring she was alright was a different thing. Nothing mattered to her. Not until she had reassured herself of Quinn’s wellbeing. She had even ignored Finn’s constant calls, not really wanting to give him another chance to hurt her or say disrespectful things about her friends. How could have she been so blind about him, before? Her friends had warned her about him, but she had ignored all the warnings and fallen back into his arms, at the Glee Club’s expenses. It was because of him, if they had been kicked out of the National competition.

 

So many regrets over a guy that didn’t deserve her attention or devotion nor Quinn’s one. She parked the car in the driveway and walked up to the front door, knocking gently on the thick wooden surface. It swung open, revealing a shirtless Mike covered in sweat and probably working out – he was clad in gym shorts and running shoes.

 

“I knew you’d want to see her yourself.” He chuckled and let the girl in, wiping the sweat with the back of his hand. “She is in the pool house, she is probably expecting you.”

 

“How could she be expecting me, if you haven’t told her like I asked you to do?” She walked past him, down the hallways that led to the backyard and to the additional establishment. Rachel straightened the front of her dress and fixed the headband in her hair, before opening the door of the guest house. She stepped inside the strangely darker room and squinted her eyes for the blonde, but a voice helped her through it.

 

“Long time no see, Berry.” Quinn’s voice had dipped to a lower octave, making the brunette’s heart flutter and stomach fill with unexpected butterflies. As she went to turn around to face the source of that sound, the singer couldn’t help but feel some other body part tingle with excitement. Quinn was standing upside down, performing a perfect vertical stretch using only one of her hands and keeping the other one behind herself. She made it look so effortless, that Rachel couldn’t help but envying her and the strength she apparently possessed to be able to do such a pose.

 

“I was so worried about you, Quinn. We all were…” She stepped closer to the blonde, who used her outstretched arm to leverage herself and do a back flip, landing on her feet still facing the singer. “You look different. Where have you been? Have you talked to your father about your living situation?”

 

“I appreciate the concern, Rachel, but as you can see I am still standing.” She wiped her hands on the front of her top and stared at the brunette, who had her arms crossed over her chest in a protective stance. “My father is the last person I’d run to for help, that’s why I got emancipated after my mom died.” She grabbed a metal bottle and took a long sip, sighing in relief at the taste of blood in her mouth. “Mike has gently offered me a place to stay and I am going to find a job, to pay utilities and stuff.”

 

“What about school? Or college? Do you want to be stuck in Lima forever? I thought you were better than that.” She tried to step closer, but the blonde girl took a step back away from her. “I see you still hold some grudge against me and I hoped we wouldn’t be back to square one. I thought we were friends.”

 

“Friends? You felt guilty because my life got swapped by another tornado, soon after Finn dumped me for you and ruined our chances to win the Nationals.” Quinn chuckled humorlessly and fought the urge to snarl at the mention of her ex. “You feel sorry for my disgraceful life, but we are not friends. We will never be friends, Rachel. You and I both know that, so why the lies?”

 

“You are being unfair, Quinn. I’ve been the only one, along with Mike, trying to find you. How could I know you needed help, if you never asked for it? How was I supposed to know?” She shouted in the blonde’s face, feeling the tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.  “You never wanted my help, now you can’t throw it back in my face.”

 

“Would you have done things differently, if it had been Kurt? Or Mercedes? Or let alone Finn? Probably not. So don’t come here and expect to jump into my life, as if you’ve always been my best friend. Should I remind you what great part you played in ruining my life?” Quinn pushed her canines back into their places, not wanting to reveal her true identity to the girl who was able to frustrate her, only in a bunch of seconds. “If you had stayed away from Finn…”

 

“Then what? You wouldn’t have had Beth? You wouldn’t have broken up?” She grabbed the front of Quinn’s top and stood in her face, anger filling her petite frame. “What, Quinn?”

 

“Leave, Rachel. I don’t want to do or say something that I’ll end up regretting.” The blonde pulled out of the singer’s grip, walking out of the pool house and away from Rachel.

 

_What you take won't kill you_  
 _But careful what you're giving_  
  
 _Can you feel a little love_

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to find my way with this new fic...leave your thoughts and comments to help me figuring it out!


End file.
